Something More
by SawadaTsunayoshiLover
Summary: A list of drables made from prompts I'm finding that I write about with a R27 College AU. Multiple other pairings are to be included, possible OOC-ness.
1. Chapter 1

"Love, have you seen my jacket?" Reborn asked as he breezed into their room.

Tsuna looked up from his psychology text book, taking the reading glasses he had perched on his nose off. "Last time I saw it, it was when it was my turn to do the laundry. Why?"

"I just got called into work at the hospital. There's a code blue and there aren't enough nurses to do rounds." Reborn answered, seeing the twinge of nervousness on Tsuna's face when he mentioned the code blue.

Tsuna's mother was in the hospital after she fell and hit her head on the bathroom counter. Since Tsuna was over at Reborn's for the night, debating whether it would be a good idea to move in since Tsuna was a university student with not enough money to pay half rent, Tsuna didn't find her until a few hours later when he got home. Reborn was a rookie nurse that just got a job so he was on call when Nana, Tsuna's mother, was rushed in.

"It's not your mother. It's a coma patient that has been there for longer than your mother. He just went into cardiac arrest or something so it's all hands on deck to try and get him back. I'll be gone a few hours. Try to find my jacket for me, will you?" Reborn stepped in and kissed Tsuna's on the cheek.

"Fine, Ill try. But I'm keeping it for the rest of the night if I find it while you're working." Tsuna said, returning the kiss when Reborn pulled away. "Be careful."

"I always am, Love."

Tsuna sniffed at the nickname, not really getting why Reborn insisted on calling him that. It was quite embarrassing to the least for him, since he turned into a blushing mess when Reborn called him that.

But, anyways, he was going to find Reborn's jacket before he got home. He found out that Reborn's scent of bonfire smoke and maple leaves to be very appealing. Reborn didn't know that though and Tsuna didn't plan on enlightening him.

Tsuna placed his notebook in his book so he wouldn't loose his page, tapping his reading glasses off of his palm as he walked around their small apartment. He really didn't like his reading glasses because they weren't thin but the kind of glasses that made everybody think he was a hipster when he just had bad eyesight. Reborn liked them though and made no effort to hide it as he would often smile coyly when he saw Tsuna reading a book or something online and come over and kissed him.

When Tsuna got to their laundry closet, two sliding doors that had a washer and dryer stacked on top of each other, which always made Tsuna nervous, and a small shelf to the side where they folded some things and kept the laundry soap, he opened the dryer and washer, and checked all the small shelves nailed to the wall. He put his glasses on so he could see better and not break them with his luck if he dropped something.

There was no luck there so Tsuna closed the closet doors, wrinkling his nose at the stark white colour again, and looked through the laundry pile in the corner of the bathroom. All there was in the pile was dirty pyjamas, socks, and underwear. No sweater.

Reborn's sweater was nowhere to be found, unless Reborn had it in his and Tsuna's car. Since he works a lot of night shifts, that wouldn't have surprised Tsuna, but it didn't feel like it was there. So Tsuna kept searching.

He made it to their bedroom again and looked through the room, going through the closet, looking under the bed and behind furniture. He straightened out the bed covers and found the sweater, innocently sitting there, from when Reborn took it off before having a shower this morning. That idiot.

But Tsuna wasn't going to say that because Reborn would ignore him for a week if he did. That was not something he liked to go through because when Reborn gave him the cold shoulder, they didn't speak for a week at least, and this happened without fail.

So Tsuna pulled the black hoodie with a blue streak going in a diagonal across the chest on and walked out to the living room to wait for Reborn to come back.

It was a good three hours into Tsuna's vigil when he started to fall asleep. He tried his best but he couldn't focus on the crime show he was watching anymore. So he pulled the blanket they draped over the the back of the couch and laid comfortably on his back with one hand resting on his abdomen and the other arm slung over his head onto the couch arm.

The TV was still playing so Tsuna didn't hear when Reborn came back at 1 in the morning. He walked into the living room when he saw the glow of the TV from the hall, and sighed when he saw that Tsuna was wearing his sweater. Reborn rolled his eyes when he realized that Tsuna had pulled up the sweater at one time so the collar covered his mouth and nose, most likely so he could smell the sweater.

Reborn walked over to the couch, leaning over so he could turn off the TV, before gently picking Tsuna up from the couch, making sure his head was resting against Reborn's shoulder, before moving to their room.

When Reborn set Tsuna down, Tsuna started to stir, rolling on to his side and almost falling off if Reborn didn't catch him.

"Hnnnnn, you know I like sleeping on the couch better." Tsuna mumbled sleepily as he stretched out on the bed. Reborn huffed but didn't say anything.

"Why did you fall asleep on the couch again?" Reborn asked as he pulled his scrub shirt off, grimacing when he smelled the rubbing alcohol on it.

"I was waiting for you." Tsuna muttered. He was still groggy but refused to go to sleep so he could talk to Reborn.

"You don't have to do that you know. You could have studied for your exam yet you watch TV. I guess you never outgrew your teenage nickname." Reborn clucked his tongue off of the roof of his mouth.

Tsuna grumbled under his breath. "I thought you forgot about that stage of my youth."

"Oh, I wouldn't forget that because you were so cute all the time, screaming at every little thing." Reborn made a sigh of wistfulness, putting his hand over his heart. "Such good times."

"Says the one who got to whip my ass everyday I failed a test. For my old tutor, you really were ruthless."

"I was ruthless because I wanted you to succeed. But now I'm more than that thankfully."

Tsuna smiled, shifted his head so he was looking at Reborn instead of the wall next to him. He took Reborn's hand in his and intertwined their fingers. "Yeah, you are."

Reborn smirked, letting go of Tsuna's hand to continue getting his scrubs off and putting his green and blue plaid pyjamas on. He had to forcefully push Tsuna over on the bed so there was room.

"Stop moving me damnit", Tsuna grumbled. It was playful argument they had a lot when Tsuna stayed up for Reborn, even if he had a big test the next day. Reborn just laughed as he settled on the bed, Tsuna swinging a leg onto Reborn's hip and an arm on top of Reborn's chest.

"Well, aren't you clingy today, Tsuna?" Reborn commented as he shifted Tsuna's head on his chest so it was more comfortable for him.

"Mmhm, I just missed you. Is that so bad?" Tsuna mumbled, kissing the side of Reborn's neck.

"Not really, I quite like it. But that's just me." Reborn felt Tsuna smile against the side of his neck and Reborn didn't try to stop himself when he reached a hand up to trace his fingers down Tsuna's cheek bone. "I love you."

Tsuna smiled wider and shifted up so he could kiss Reborn's on the mouth. "I love you too." And Tsuna initiated another kiss, which led to quite the heated make-out session, which led to something a little bit more.

But...They don't kiss and tell.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a lot of ideas and I wanted to get this one out. I might make some more one-shots and release them soon, if you guys want, to make up for my lack of updates. <strong>

**But I made this from a prompt so I dunno how well I did with it. I'll probably make more out of this little universe and make it a multi-chapter drable if you guys want.**

**Tell me what you thought in a review since I love to hear what you guys think.**

**-Gate**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the middle of fall and there wasn't any snow on the ground. That was all the reason Tsuna needed to stay inside all weekend and cuddle with Reborn or study, or both. But _no, _they needed to go out and buy groceries for the week before they both passed out. Reborn had gotten paid so it was better.

But Tsuna was ridiculously cold so he was having trouble getting the key to open the door. They had a ground floor apartment so their door was outside instead of inside. It was a bitch in the winter but in the summer, when it was so hot out you felt like you would melt, it was quite welcome since they didn't have to walk up stairs. But not right now since it was -10 Celsius and Tsuna didn't have any gloves because he thought Reborn would be unlocking the door.

"Why aren't you unlocking the door again?" Tsuna whined as he fumbled with the keys.

"Because I get to carry everything since we have some cans. I still don't understand why you refuse to do exercise on your days off." Reborn answered as he shifted the paper bag in his arms.

"I get a day off once every two weeks, excluding weekends, from class. I am not wasting it on being healthy when I can be catching up on sleep that I missed during the week." Tsuna retorted.

"It is _your _fault that you want to be a psychologist, even though you barely passed entrance exam when you applied to the college." Reborn scoffed.

"I've told you a bunch of times before and I will tell you again, I don't want to be just a psychologist. I want to be a Clinical Psychologist and help out children with their mental health."

"That's still a psychologist."

"Oh, shut up will you?" Tsuna said, his snark making Reborn raise an eyebrow.

"Bad day today or something?"

"Yes, I'm cranky and cold; and I still can't get this damn key in the lock!"

Reborn leaned down a little and pecked Tsuna's lips, putting a little bit of force behind the kiss. It only lasted a few seconds but Tsuna looked a shade redder than what the cold was doing.

"Your nose is cold." Tsuna mumbled, making Reborn smirk again.

"Oh really? What about my hands?" Reborn put his gloveless hand underneath Tsuna's red scarf, making Tsuna screech.

"Oh no, no, no, no; absolutely not. You aren't warming your hands on my neck! Not again." Tsuna said as he tried to get Reborn's hand away from his neck. It wasn't working though so Tsuna stood up on the balls of his feet and pressed his mouth against Reborn's.

Reborn _did _drop his hand but also carefully put the grocery bag on the ground, and placed his hands on Tsuna's hips as he leaned against Tsuna, moulding their bodies together as Tsuna wrapped his arms around Reborn's neck.

"You do know that this is cheating right?" Tsuna mumbled against Reborn's lips.

"How dare you accuse me of cheating? I am so offended Tsuna." Reborn said as he pulled back, placing a hand over his left breast with a look of horror.

Tsuna laughed, pecking Reborn's lips. "You wanted to get me out of my bad mood so you wouldn't have to deal with it all day, didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged." Reborn said, flashing a charming smirk to Tsuna before he leaned back down and kissed Tsuna again, making what Tsuna was about to say die in his throat as he was pressed against the door.

Tsuna fumbled with the set of keys he had, one for their shared car, one for his mother's house, and one for the apartment, with a small key chain with a picture of his father, his mother, and him on it, when he was pressed against the door. He automatically hitched his leg on Reborn's hip like he had done for the last 5 months they had been together, but was finding it hard to unlock the door while not facing the door.

A hand overlapped his, making him let go of the keys, and heard the lock click into place, and the door give way. Tsuna bent his knees a little to grasp the edge of the paper bag, dragging it through with him as he carried it to the kitchen. Reborn and he had broken away so Tsuna could put the things away and make hot chocolate for both of them. Reborn didn't enjoy hot chocolate very much since it was too sweet for him but Tsuna made it anyways since they didn't have very much coffee left.

When Tsuna came back, carrying two mugs of hot chocolate, Reborn was stretched out on the couch, the fedora he always wore sitting on the coat rack with Reborn's jacket. Tsuna still had on his hoodie and jacket since he was still cold. Tsuna placed the mugs on the coffee table in front of the couch, making Reborn peek open an eye in curiosity.

"Nice too see that you're still conservative, Tsuna." Reborn commented as he sat up carefully. Tsuna stuck his tongue out at Reborn in indignation but didn't say anything.

"You don't have to work the night shift tonight, right?" Tsuna asked after a beat of silence.

"No, there should be enough, but I'm only going to be on call for another few hours anyways. It's cold so people will be staying inside most of the time, too."

"Like we should've", Tsuna grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest so he would get warmer faster.

Reborn snickered and pulled Tsuna onto his lap, feeling Tsuna bury his face into Reborn's shoulder. "If you're cold you could've said so. I wouldn't have minded if you cuddled." Tsuna grumbled something that Reborn didn't catch. Reborn smirked as he tilted Tsuna's chin up so they could look at each other's eyes. "What was that Tsunayoshi?"

"I said: if you weren't so persistent in us going to the store, I wouldn't have to do this", Tsuna said louder this time and sounding even grumpier than before.

Reborn rolled his eyes again but didn't say anything else. He shifted so Tsuna's chin wasn't digging into his shoulder and Tsuna was straddling him instead of sitting on his leg. "You can't be cranky all day you know."

"Watch me", Tsuna said, rising up to the challenge.

That idea was immediately torched when Reborn kissed him again, making Tsuna brace himself out of surprise on Reborn's upper-arm. He felt Reborn's smirk against his lips which made him annoyed but didn't say anything as he kissed back.

Needless to say, they were extremely warm when they ended up falling asleep together on the couch when Tsuna suggested they watch a Halloween movie marathon since it was a few days away.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna was over at his mom's in the fall, raking up leaves with Reborn off of the lawn. His mom wasn't getting better or worse. She was the same as when she went in the coma, but her injuries from hitting her head on the counter was healed over. All that was left for her brain activity to go up and for her to wake up.

Reborn had been looking over her when he made his rounds, giving her a little bit more attention to give Tsuna information if he asked, but Reborn didn't think she was ever going to wake up. It had been almost a year, Tsuna getting more and more restless as the days passed by. Reborn could only do so much to help him.

"Why are you still here? I thought you had classes?" Reborn said, leaning his rake against the side of the house. He was almost done anyways, only a small bit by the bottom of the deck left to go.

"I'm skipping. I called and asked one of my friends in the class to lend me his notes. It's only one class too so I'll be fine." Tsuna answered, pushing more leaves into the quickly growing pile.

"Skipping won't do you any good. There could easily be something that you would need for your exam coming up in a couple months." Reborn chided, making Tsuna groan in annoyance.

"You sound like my dad. He's still in Italy but he calls every couple of days to talk, like there's so much to talk about, and when I say that I had to skip a class, he'll nag me like you've just done." Tsuna rolled his eyes to the sky. "Seriously, Gokudera takes great notes so I'll be able to understand them easily."

"I thought you said he takes notes in Italian?" Reborn pointed out.

"Oh…You're going to be a translator then." Tsuna said, giving a nod to himself like it was a foolproof plan.

Reborn just scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Tsuna seemed to smile a little bit as he started raking his share of the leaves into his pile again. He remembered when he was younger that he and his mother had planted a small maple tree in the ground with his mom, both of them getting dirty from a small mud war that happened when Tsuna had accidentally gotten some mud in his mother's hair.

He also remembered when the tree was big enough that it started shedding leaves, and a lot of leaves at that. He would always help his mom rake up the leaves and jump in the pile made.

Speaking of jumping in the pile, Tsuna looked up at Reborn and back at the pile quickly three times before he threw his rake down and flopped into the pile of leaves.

He felt Reborn staring at him in shock as he rolled over, making sure he was buried in leaves. Tsuna didn't care and he was damn sure Reborn was going to be playing with him within the next ten minutes if he had anything to do with it.

"Play with me", Tsuna said as he popped his head out of the leaves. A few fell out of the air slowly and landed in Tsuna's hair, making Reborn purse his lips.

"No, have fun by yourself like the five year old you are." Reborn said crudely.

"Thank you, that means so much to me." Tsuna shot back, sitting up in the middle of the leaf pile. "But _please!_ It's not fun playing by myself." Tsuna whined.

"I'm not playing in a leaf pile, Tsuna."

Tsuna pulled his best puppy-dog face, making Reborn feel guilty for saying no but didn't make him budge in his answer.

"You're such a meanie, Reborn." Tsuna said, standing up and making his way over to Reborn, who just rolled his eyes at Tsuna.

"I am not, I just don't believe in playing in leaves that are dead, have a bunch of dirt on the, and are bad for your health should you breathe in their fumes." Reborn pulled back some hair from Tsuna's face and tucked it behind his ear. "Have fun, Love, but I'll sit out."

Tsuna puffed a cheek out, his cheeks colouring as they usually did when Reborn called him "Love". But this time he wasn't going to be sidetracked by a nickname. He grinned as he caught Reborn's hand, entwining their fingers.

"Of course I'm going to have fun, but you should know that it takes two to tango." Tsuna dropped backwards into the pile of leaves, his hand locked with Reborn's so tight Reborn fell with Tsuna.

"I hate you so much right now, Tsuna." Reborn said as he tried to get up. Tsuna pouted, swinging his arms around Reborn's neck and pulling him down.

"Not a chance, I love playing in the leaves since Mom and I did it before I went to university. Please play with me?" Tsuna said, pulling out his puppy eyes again. This time Reborn wavered because Tsuna never talked about his past, which wasn't unusual since they didn't share anything from their past with each other.

"Fine." Reborn said after a beat of silence, sighing in defeat as he rolled over, bringing Tsuna with him.

Tsuna cheered, pecking Reborn on the lips in excitement as he started gathering up leaves that strayed from the pile back into the pile. "I O U, Reborn." Tsuna said happily.

Reborn just rolled his eyes in annoyance, being sucked into playing like a five year old. He was pretty sure some of the neighbours could hear them playing but after a while, he didn't care. He would rather be in love with an idiot, five year old in the mind, university student than an up-tight business man that always had a stick up his ass.

By the end of the day, they had yet to put the leaves in the plastic bags they had because they ended up laughing too hard at each other because they had sap all over them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this is an opinion piece I needed to do because I've seen a lot of stuff for the Twilight v. Harry Potter and honestly, I'm sick and tired of people saying Twilight is bad. This is my opinion on the entire thing. I'm not bashing Harry Potter because I fucking love Harry Potter, I'm not siding with Twilight because I don't even like Twilight anymore, I just want my opinion to be out there for the people that have read both and bash one fandom because they think Harry Potter is better than Twilight will ever be and blah blah blah. **

**This obviously has spoilers for both series' so if you want to read either or your not finished, I don't suggest reading this. But it you're open to my opinion and is curious, go for it. Tell me what you think in a review and I'll probs be posting sooner because I found a great prompt to use for the next chapter.  
><strong>

**But I have exams at the end of the month so don't expect that much.**

**-Gate**

* * *

><p>Twilight, for those who do not know, is a story about human seventeen year old Isabella, Bella, Swan who, by chance, catches the attention of 97 year old vampire, Edward Cullen, who still looks 17. They fall in love with each other, but since Bella's human and knows about vampires, while smelling better than an average human, she is hunted, once by vampire friends of the Cullen's, then by the Volturi because the Volturi keeps the peace and makes sure humans don't know about vampires. The only problem is that Bella is portrayed, as a limp mushroom with no emotions whatsoever and <strong><em>needs<em>** a boyfriend for her to stay sane.

Harry Potter, for those who have been living under a rock, is about a boy whose parents are killed by a notorious dark wizard named Voldemort. Harry was then given a scar from Voldemort used the killing curse on him, but it rebounded on Voldemort because Harry's mother died for Harry, to protect him from Voldemort. After 10 years of neglect from his only other living family, his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and cousin Dudley, he is given an acceptance letter to Hogwarts, the wizard school his parents went to. He goes there, and every year, something happens to him. The climax is the fight between him and Lord Voldemort when he came back.

The constant argument between these two series' is that Harry Potter's better than Twilight.

This argument is currently happening between Tsuna and Reborn.

"What do you think about Twilight?" Reborn had asked one day, a week into February. Tsuna looked up from where he was on the couch, reading the first Harry Potter book over for the hundredth time.

"I tried reading it but it was terrible. I didn't even get halfway through it." Tsuna shrugged, adjusting his glasses on his face so they didn't feel like they were falling off. "Why do you ask?"

"I've seen you read Harry Potter multiple times and I was curious. Why is Twilight bad?" Reborn said, also shrugging. He was over by the window, sitting in one of the only other chairs in the room next to the window so he could stare out it.

"Well, for one, the main premise is based on a love triangle with an alpaca, an emotionless troll, and a sparkly rock that you keep in the freezer so it isn't hot." Tsuna said, closing the book, bookmarking his page with his index finger.

"How is she an emotionless troll?" Reborn lifted an eyebrow in mild surprise at Tsuna's description.

"The only way she will smile is with Edward, which is the vampire and love interest in the series. She shows emotion to the werewolf, Jacob, who is the alpaca but other than that she is the gloomiest person you would ever meet."

"What about the rock? What's so bad about him."

"He sparkles in the sunlight and drinks animal blood as a "vegetarian" alternative." Tsuna used air quotes around vegetarian because that was the exact opposite of what vegetarian meant.

Reborn snorted. "Yet, normal vampires eat humans so, technically, it is vegetarian, Love."

"True. But anyways, Edward is pretty much the epitome of a cold and distant lover. He doesn't talk to her, when he does; he's usually angry, and later on, is an angst filled teenager about it."

"I seem to recall you were also an angst filled teenager, Tsuna." Reborn said, putting a finger to his chin, as he seemed to reflect. Tsuna hit his forehead with his book, groaning.

"I listened to My Chemical Romance because they sounded good, not because I was going through the "emo phase" as you so elegantly called it."

"Could you even understand what they were saying?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate it."

"Mmmm, sure." Reborn turned back to the window, looking out at the small amount of slush on the side of the road from the cars going by constantly. He wrinkled his nose, never liking that part of winter. He turned back to Tsuna after a moment of silence between them, interrupting Tsuna's reading again. "What's the argument that Twilight isn't better than Harry Potter about?"

Tsuna closed his book again and faced Reborn. "Why do you care? You've never taken an interest in Young Adult novels before."

"And now I am." Reborn shrugged, making Tsuna role his eyes.

"Well, the argument started when a bunch of critics started saying that Twilight was the new Harry Potter, since Harry Potter was just about done when Twilight started getting popular. Twilight was made into a film, which made it even more popular. But it's not even close to what Harry Potter really is about." Tsuna shrugged. "Harry Potter and Twilight are always compared so Harry Potter fans get really annoyed by it, and I am also one of those Harry Potter fans."

"How come people get annoyed when it's compared?"

"Because Twilight's shitty. The basic premise of it is that Bella needed a man to feel alive. And the whole thing was just a sappy mess after New Moon because Jacob was involved more and was revealed to be extremely mushy towards Bella and made everybody uncomfortable."

"Yet, when I read it, the basic premise was that Bella was trying to chose between Jacob and Edward while she was being hunted, first by James, then endangering herself thanks to her own mind, and then being hunted by Victoria and the Volturi. But the main focus is on the love story." Reborn said, tilting his head in an innocent way that somehow annoyed Tsuna.

"Yet the love story sucked."

"How? She was trying and was trying so hard, but she is faced with a really tough decision. Jacob has been a long time friend, but Edward is somebody that makes her happy and who she honestly loves."

"How does she love him? We barely see how she loves him and when we do, it's so monotonous and sounds like she's forcing herself to say these things."

Reborn looked at Tsuna incredulously, shaking his head. He got up and sat next to Tsuna on the couch, leaning against the opposite arm so he could face Tsuna. "Bella was barely shown affection because her mother was trying to be the cool mom and grew up trying to be the adult in the situation to bring her mom back down to Earth and make sure she doesn't screw up. She decided to go live with her dad to make it easier on her mom so she wouldn't stay back from her boyfriend that was travelling. When she got there, her father and she had nothing to talk over so she was basically just left in a town where she knew nobody and couldn't talk to anybody. Then she meets somebody she can connect with and is happy. Then she meets Jacob again when her friends aren't exactly friends."

Tsuna blinked looking at Reborn in astonishment. "Where the hell did all of this deep stuff come from."

"I've read Twilight before, I've read Harry Potter before. One of my exes loved Twilight and I read it since she liked it so much. The story itself isn't that bad, but it's not that good either."

_What else have you read do you have an opinion on?_ Tsuna thought incredulously as he shifted onto his ankles so he was facing Reborn more. "This is quite the argument. But Twilight will never be able to compare to Harry Potter."

"No, it won't. Because it's a romance and supernatural story. It's not action, it's not a thriller. It's a novel meant for teenagers that love vampires and romance. Harry Potter is fantasy, mystery, adventure, thriller, and _then _romance."

"Yet there is still romance in it, and Twilight is also fantasy." Tsuna insisted. He placed his book down on the coffee table and crossed his arms. "It was compared with Harry Potter and because of that, it's better. Edward and Bella aren't even that good of a couple."

Reborn snorted at that. "What do you mean by a good couple?"

"I mean, Edward is very possessive of her and that is never good for a relationship. And she became suicidal _just _because he left her for her own good-"

"Let me stop you right there." Reborn said, his smirk making Tsuna know that he was going to be shot down entirely. "Bella was suicidal because she's already gloomy enough, Edward was what made her happy and that happiness is then gone. Edward is only possessive because this is the first person he's fallen in love with, ever. He's lived over 100 years and has never felt like he has towards Bella, so of course he's going to be worried for her. Wouldn't you if you went through the same situation? He's going about it the wrong way, yeah, but he's seen his family expand and get partners that love them and vice versa. Edward hasn't had the chance before Bella so of course he's going to act like that. He doesn't know what else to do."

Tsuna opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and then closed it a final time. Looking at his lap with his eyebrows furrowed, Tsuna was struck speechless as to what to say.

"We're arguing over fictional characters." Tsuna finally said, snorting once before starting to giggle. "This is the first time I've ever had this kind of discussion." Tsuna continued to giggle before calming down. He breathed in once to calm himself before saying, "What about how people always compare Hermione and Bella?"

"Bella is human. What can she do? She has no special powers, she isn't a vampire, and when she is, her power is to protect. So of course she's going to be taken as weak. But Hermione is anything but that. She was born a witch with smarts that made her the brightest witch of her year, she loved reading spell books, and doing homework so she knew how to protect herself. Yet she could also be gentle and caring so she was easily liked, even though she's muggle-born. The difference between the two is that Hermione's a witch, born one through and through, and Bella is a human made a vampire after her half vampire half human baby broke her spine on the way out of the womb. So don't even talk to me about how they're similar because they are both woman that have personalities and there is no need to compare them."

"I feel like I'm an idiot around you sometimes, this is one of those times." Tsuna muttered, crossing his arms and bringing his knees up to his chest.

"You asked for my opinion", Reborn shrugged, moving forward so Tsuna was tucked against his chest. "I just told you my answer. Don't be mad though, I'm never going to broadcast my opinion to anyone that I don't deem smart enough to listen to it."

Tsuna smiled, stretching his legs over Reborn's thighs and leaning up to kiss Reborn's lips. "I know. I just feel like you have too many opinions."

Reborn smirked, pecking Tsuna's lips quickly. "Of course I do. Who do you think you're talking too?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes, Reborn wondered why he even dated Tsuna.

A lot of times, he questioned when Tsuna, in a sleep deprived state, would bake certain things to keep himself awake when he was studying or trying to figure out something for his class that he couldn't quite get. Once, Reborn woke up to Tsuna's yelp of pain when he burnt himself baking cookies. Reborn has walked out and seen Tsuna pressing a damp dish cloth to his arm, muttering curses under his breath in pain.

This time…This time was different.

He had woken up at his usual time, 6-7 in the morning, and rolled over. But Tsuna wasn't in bed and he felt something fall off his head and onto the bed underneath him. Still a little bit asleep, Reborn felt around until he felt something soft and round touch his hand. He lifted up the thing until it was eye lever and just sighed.

A pancake was on his head. A pancake.

Reborn got up and shuffled out of the room, pulling a sweater over his head since the heat in the apartment building hadn't kicked on for the day and he had no shirt on. He shuffled into the kitchen where he knew Tsuna was, and sure enough, Tsuna was making pancakes. His hair, which was usually a vibrant light brown and naturally spiky, looked a little duller from no shower, and was smooshed on one side where Tsuna had probably slept on it awkwardly.

"Hey, Love." Reborn said, going up to Tsuna and pecking his temple.

"Hi", Tsuna mumbled, sounding tired.

"Why are you up? You usually get up around 8." Reborn asked, feeling Tsuna lean against his chest.

"I couldn't sleep. Even though I'm tired, I was still thinking about the material I was studying about. So I decided to make pancakes since I was hungry." Tsuna answered, moving his face so he nuzzled into Reborn's sweater.

"That brings me to my next question. Why did I find a pancake in the bed and falling off of my head?"

"The pancake will keep you warm and safe because I made it with love."

Reborn had no idea what Tsuna was taking at this point; he was getting a little bit worried.


	6. Chapter 6

"What did you even get from your friend?" Reborn asked when he walked in and saw Tsuna with his feet on the chair's cushion and the rest of him lying on the floor with a computer on his stomach.

"Gokudera said that I should play this game. I don't know but he said it was good. Do you know it?" Tsuna turned the laptop so Reborn could see the title screen and saw _Five Nights At Freddy's _on the screen. He groaned and nodded.

"My coworkers have been talking about it because some of the university students have played it and told the professor who then told the secretary that was then caught with it on her flash drive. She had been playing it on Christmas when I had come in to pick up my wallet." Reborn explained, coming over and sitting next to Tsuna.

"Is it any good though? Gokudera and Yamamoto have both played it together and they said it was good. They've never lied to me but I think they were messing with me when they said it wasn't scary.

Reborn shrugged. "Want to play it together?"

"Yeah! I was waiting for you to get home so we could. They told me how to work some things so I could control it and you watch and then we switch?"

"Sounds good, as long as you don't break the laptop."

Tsuna rolled his eyes but didn't say anything as he got onto the couch, sitting criss-cross apple sauce next to Reborn and putting the laptop in the gap that his legs provided.

"Ready?" Tsuna asked when he was about to click play.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Reborn said unenthusiastically.

Tsuna lightly dug his elbow into Reborn's side, sticking his tongue out at Reborn. "Look alive, son."

"I'm older than you by three years Tsuna." Reborn said incredulously. "If anything, I could be your older brother."

"I'm an only child thankfully. My parents got it right the first time." Tsuna hit New Game on the title screen, focusing on the game and not listening to Reborn's rebuttal.

The game opened up to a small room, a very old, like late 90s old, black computer monitor and tower were on a desk with garbage piled around the desk. There were some childish drawings on the wall and a poster with three characters on them made them. Tsuna had no idea what the poster was for so he just shrugged it off. There was what looked to be a window on his right and a door with two buttons labelled door and light. The same was true on the other side but there was no window.

Soon, Tsuna heard a voice come over the speakers. "_Hello, h-hello?_ _Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night._"

"That's a really weird name for a pizzeria." Tsuna muttered.

"Not really, I've seen one called Big Rico's before. I didn't go in but it was really poor looking with no door." Reborn muttered back.

The guy continued his monologue. "_Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

"That doesn't sound very comforting." Reborn mumbled.

"…_Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

"This sounds like it happens a lot." Tsuna said nervously.

"Mmm, I wouldn't be surprised because this _is _a horror game." Reborn simpered. He moved down a little and put his arm on the back of the chair they were sitting on, feeling Tsuna lean in a little bit more as he did.

_"…That might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night."_

"Why do they wander?" Tsuna mumbled. He dragged the mouse down and flinched a little when he heard the sound of the camera opening. He clicked on the different cameras cautiously, not liking it. He went to the dining room camera and almost screamed because a duck, (was that a duck?), was staring at him with the beak open and just looking plain creepy.

He flipped to another camera and saw what looked to be a bunny staring at him through the camera in, what was that? The backstage area? He just about screamed from that one though because the bunny was staring straight at him too.

The Phone Guy continued. "_Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._"

"Oh, _now _he tells me I have to conserve power?" Tsuna grumbled irritably. Reborn snorted a little, watching Tsuna go back and forth through the cameras.

"I think you should check your doors too, Love." Reborn said when they heard some shuffling.

"Mm 'kay." Tsuna mumbled, going out of the camera. "Oh my god, oh fuck this no no no no no." Tsuna exclaimed when he turned on the light and the bunny was outside the door. He jabbed the button to close the door and was glaring at the game, sighing out of his nose.

Reborn was laughing at him slightly, trying not to laugh out loud in front of Tsuna since that was rude, and he didn't want to be rude since he was going to be playing this soon. "If you click on the bear's nose, it'll squeak." Reborn said, pointing to the spot he was talking about on the poster.

Tsuna clicked it and laughed at the sound it made. It sounded like the sound a dog's chew toy would make when it was squeezed. "That's quite relaxing." Tsuna commented.

"Don't keep pressing it or I will purposely make you fail at this." Reborn threatened.

Tsuna looked him dead in the eyes and continued to press the nose, making the chew toy sound in rapid succession. Reborn grabbed the sides of Tsuna's face and pushed their mouths together, forcing Tsuna to look at him. Reborn peeked out of the corner of his eye, seeing that the power was almost out from both doors being closed. He pulled Tsuna close, placing the laptop on the coffee table in front of them and gently nudging Tsuna down the couch so they could lie down.

Before Reborn could go any further, a song started playing. Toreador's March to be exact. Tsuna's head whipped over to the screen so fast that Reborn felt the whiplash. Before he could even look over, there was this demonic screeching that made him flinch a little bit and Tsuna to scream and fall off the couch.

_ "Why must you do this to me!" _Tsuna screeched at Reborn. "I was doing so good! Then you fucked me over by distracting me! No, don't touch me."

* * *

><p><strong>LOOK I UPDATED THREE TIMES IN THE SPAN OF DAYS!<br>**

**I am so productive. I should be trying to study by now for my exams. Oops. But Five Night's at Freddy's is nerve racking from night one man. If you play it, don't play it at 11 at night like I did. Not a smart decision.**

**Leave a review to tell me how I did!**

**-Gate**


	7. Chapter 7

Monopoly is that one board game that sits in the back of the closet, maybe its limited edition, maybe it's the original, but no matter what it is it is always there. Just waiting for you to take it out when you're especially bored and there's nothing else to do.

This was the case when the power went out in Reborn and Tsuna's apartment building and Tsuna couldn't do anything since studying was useless and Reborn was at work. Reborn was going to be home soon so Tsuna wouldn't be that bored because he'd probably get laid if the power was out long enough or they would talk a lot about their day. Tsuna had a lot to say about his day because he suddenly had the urge to drop out of school. There was absolutely no point in him studying to pass his exams so he could move onto the nest year of his college and do the same thing over again until graduation.

So Tsuna was wallowing in self pity while staring up at his bedroom ceiling. He was on the floor, a blanket propping his head up because his neck got sore just staring up in the same position. He was lying spread eagle on his floor just staring at his ceiling when Reborn found him.

"Ugh, Love, what are you doing?" Reborn asked when he stopped short of stepping on Tsuna.

"Life is meaningless. There is absolutely no reason for me to be studying right now, or going to school, or even living if everything I do will just end in death." Tsuna said, still staring at the ceiling.

Reborn sighed, sitting next to Tsuna's head. "You took a lot longer to crack then I thought you would. Most people give up o exams in the first month."

"Shut up, I'm seriously considering dropping out." Tsuna mumbled, still not blinking.

"Well, how long have you just been lying here instead of doing something useful?"

"About three hours. My book is thrown at the wall in the living room before I just kind of laid here. How was work?"

Yeah, dent the wall when we can barely afford living here as it is." Reborn muttered sarcastically. "Work was fine. I got sent home early because it was slow and not very many people were calling in sick or coming in. That girl, Bianchi, I was telling you about was getting on my nerves though. Want to play Monopoly?"

What?" Tsuna lifted himself onto his elbows, looking at Reborn incredulously. "Where did this come from? We were just talking about my Existential Crisis and your work."

Reborn shrugged, standing up and pulling Tsuna up with him. Tsuna grumbled but followed after Reborn as they walked to the small closet just off of the front door where they usually kept their coats and mitch-matched stuff. There was a small rack where all of two board games were, one was Monopoly and the other an Italian game that Reborn got when he moved to Japan from his mother before she died.

The Monopoly board was the original so there were no fancy decorations on it. The only thing fancy was the red in the logo and the golden Hockey Player. Tsuna was always the hockey player.

"Why don't we make a bet on this game?" Reborn said as he dropped the box onto the coffee table in the living room.

Tsuna was immediately suspicious. "What kind of bet?"

"Whoever wins gets to do whatever they want to the other person. Anything." Reborn said, smirking at Tsuna's look of terror. "You seem excited. Now maybe you'll actually try to win this game."

"I only didn't try last time because I was bored enough. Monopoly is like a bad hangover paired with more alcohol."

"You have never been that wasted before Tsuna." Reborn looked at Tsuna with doubt in his eyes. "I have been that drunk before in university and somebody offered me vodka instead of water the next morning. And let me tell you, Monopoly isn't as bad as that."

Tsuna scoffed but didn't say anything else as he set everything up, claiming the Hockey Player for himself.

Everything was going fine. Tsuna was winning because he had the most money and a reasonable amount of properties that Reborn landed on a lot. Then Reborn bought land that Tsuna constantly landed on.

"What is this horse shit? I was winning. Now I'm broke and have to sell land like a cheap whore." Tsuna grumbled.

"I never knew you had such a colourful vocabulary, Love. Did Gokudera do this to you?" Reborn asked, leaning forward to accept the cash from Tsuna to put in his growing mound of bills.

"Shut up. And yes, Gokudera was driving me to work when we both were cashiers at the same place and we were stuck in traffic because there was a car accident and everybody was going slowly." Tsuna said.

"I remember coming to pick you up since we were off work at the same time that day. I was always wondering why Gokudera was so annoyed."

"Now you know."

"You owe me 500 Tsuna. You landed on my summer home."

"What? No, I just sold that."

"And I bought it last turn, remember?"

"Damn it!"

"You have to pay 2000 now for tax."

"I know, Reborn."

"Just making sure."

"Shut the hell up."

"I thought you didn't believe in god?"

"I don't. Neither do you so shut up."

"Yet at least I've stepped foot in a church before."

"Did you go for a failed exorcism?"

"Why yes, I did. How did you know that, Tsunayoshi?"

"I'm psychic."

Reborn rolled his eyes, moving his piece past go and collecting 2000 dollars. Tsuna was moping that he was going to lose, making Reborn get a nice view of Tsuna's hair since his shoulders were hunched with his arms crossed.

"Stop pouting, you look like a five year old." Reborn said, his voice sounding fond but mostly annoying to Tsuna.

"Don't tell me how to live my life." Tsuna grumbled. He glared at Reborn from underneath his lashes, his mouth twisted down in annoyance and disapproval.

"You look so cute like that Tsuna. Why don't you smile so you look even cuter?" Reborn said teasingly. "You'll look even cuter when you're a blushing mess when I win."

Tsuna turned scarlet and decided that he should totally do something to make Reborn shut up. So he surged up on his knees and pulled Reborn down into a kiss, effectively stopping Reborn's gloating.

When they pulled back, Tsuna smiled crookedly, and said sweetly, "Please shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't want to study after doing my science review so this kind of happened. Don't judge me. <strong>

**-Gate**


End file.
